happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Danbo
IMPORTANT Danbo is a character created by TheShyK9. You know the drill, you can be free to use them all you want in future fan episodes but it is appreciated if you can let him know. Personality Danbo is a slightly overweight cat with salmon red fur, tail with light pink tip, light pink ears and salmon red insides, bright red belly marking, and a patch of scarlet hair. His other appearances are either wearing a red chili pepper ski jacket or moving around only by hopping in a box. He is the younger brother of Goggles with a mischievous, careless, and sporty personality in contrast to his brother's friendly, wise, and cautious one. He has one partially chopped ear prior to the series, appears like this ever since. He mainly has the scent of salmon due to favoring fish and poor hygiene due to his phobia over bars of soap. The two cats appear as twins but they have a difference by a couple years. He is easier out of the two to take on as he isn't as cautious or fully aware, making all his appearances in episodes having to do with more deaths, a few injuries, and rarely no harm done, considering the fact his senses are weaker than of Goggles. His deaths involve kitchen tools, getting cut by wires, burning fires, sports catastrophes, encounters with Licky, and crushing objects. Common injuries are from pranks that fail, Flaky's quills, falling from high places, getting injured by balls in sports, scraping his face when he falls from his box, propellers, broken glass, shots to the eye, beat up by certain characters he failed to pull a prank on, going deaf from loud music. His favorite foods are popcorn, which he gets every time he and Goggles go see a movie, and everything involving pastries, cakes, and donuts. His hobby is telling jokes or pulling pranks on the other residents. When the two moved to Happy Tree Town, Danbo pulled two pranks, one of them was replacing a random character's vanilla milkshake with glue, and, knowing his brother had a secret fear of... well... firecrackers... he bought big strips of them then blew them up in his room, causing a jump-scare. He is fairly good in sports, as when he isn't doing routines involving dirty pranks he is with other characters playing baseball. He is assigned to be a pitcher as he was an expert as that; catching is lethal for him as the ball would usually hit his face hard and result in either a dangling eyeball or a bloody nose. Overall, he is very fond of boxes, sometimes he would parade around in one made of cardboard. Others may look on in either confusion, cringe, or amusement; Danbo doesn't seem to mind making a fool of himself. Like his brother, he gets along with almost everyone in town, but some of his listed friends aren't exactly on the bright side, meaning more tricks, schemes, even some robberies. He is more naive than Goggles it makes him a easy target. He may be good at planning scheming jokes but being cautious and protecting himself from pickpockets/ransacking aren't his strong suit. He gets along with most of the characters, even those who are shy, timid, feisty, and harsh. Although he plays games on everyone, he tends to avoid certain characters because of how they act/cause harm to others by accident or on purpose, and some who are angry at him after being pranked but are still on speaking terms with him. Starring Roles What's In Store Featuring Roles TBA Appearances TBA Kills TBA Deaths TBA Injuries 1. What's In Store - Hit the prank duo slipping backwards and collapsing due to the recoil. Trivia *His best partner in the spectrum is Pranky. Like Morton and Mix - the only ones in the same category who appear to not like him much, they do the same types of (dangerous) pranks. He seems to be friends with most of the other characters who are into these kinds of mischief(before either of them could plan anything against each other first). He was a former enemy of Hoppy until he agrees to help the wolf on one of his own pranks. He often gets pranked by his own accomplices and gets mad at first but shortly turns to laughter. His partner-in-crime(or jokes) can vary. *He likes apple cinnamon strudels as much as his older sibling is with vegetables, but eating more than enough will make him reenact a sugar-high Nutty. Horror movies are his top preferred. His favorite music tracks led to him and Pierce becoming neutral friends. *He wants no harm in his pranks done. If cake went flying in someone's face he makes sure to bring something to help clean the mess. If he gives Snapshot a freak-out when they think they broke his camera(a fake), he gives him relief when he shows the actual camera with the film and album still inside and everything. When something goes wrong and an argument ensues, he is usually the scapegoat, whether it was his idea or not. *There are times Lifty and Shifty ask him to help for a few heists. Danbo doesn't like to steal money or meat, but the same excuse is by saying they will lend him free popcorn afterwards, which he does. At the very least he doesn't need to rob his own house unless he gives the thieves some stash in return. (Maybe Goggles won't mind...) *When the urge comes he can go as far as to attempt a prank where his brother works, if found out Goggles and Handy will chase the pranksters off with an angry mob of workers. *He doesn't seem to be looking for a girlfriend, but he has a secret crush on someone. *Flaky is nice to him even though she fell in many of Pranky's traps before. *There are only two things the brothers have in common: their species and being friendly. The salmon red cat gets a heart and occasionally lends a hand in his sibling's routines and job. But as he isn't as experienced he's not good at doing them... *He is the TheShyK9's 2nd character. Regular Danbo.PNG|Danbo Danbo's Chili Pepper Ski Jacket.PNG|Danbo in his coat Danbo's Box.png|Danbo in a box Danbo and Goggles.png|Danbo and Goggles taking shade under Goggles' bamboo hat. CATS IN A BOX!!!!!.png|Danbo(Battle Cats art) drawn by User:ConfusedAndTired GA Danbo.PNG|GoAnimate model of Danbo. Category:Red Characters Category:Cats Category:Felines Category:Pranksters Category:Characters with relatives Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Thieves Category:TheShyK9's Characters